


No Place I'd Rather Be

by misanthropiclycanthrope



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bickering, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misanthropiclycanthrope/pseuds/misanthropiclycanthrope
Summary: Merlin rolled his eyes, wondering just what it was about the holidays that turned Harry into such a child.





	No Place I'd Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Harry and Merlin sitting cuddled up on their couch, Harry in an ugly Christmas sweater, Merlin in a Santa hat, watching the Doctor Who special
> 
> Merry Christmas (:

It was just typical of Galahad to disappear when there was clean up to be done. But on this occasion, as Merlin loaded the dishwasher and sorted the leftovers to be saved, he decided to let Harry off. He had, after all, done all the preparation and cooking and provided them with a wonderful Christmas dinner.

It wasn’t long, however, before Merlin heard the soft pad of footfalls as Harry returned, and moments later a pair of arms slid around his waist from behind and lips were pressed to his neck in a soft kiss. Merlin sank back into Harry’s embrace, his hands coming up to clasp Harry’s only to pause in bewilderment.

Harry’s arms were clad in thick, brightly coloured wool, the oversized knitted sleeves descending past his wrists, some kind of zigzag pattern adorning their lengths.

“What the fuck are you wearing?” Merlin turned in the circle of Harry’s arms, stepping back a little to see him better.

Harry spread his arms to showcase the monstrosity properly, smiling proudly. “What do you think?”

Merlin wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Harry had found what was quite possibly the ugliest Christmas jumper he had ever seen, all clashing, gaudy colours and blocky festive motifs. And those long sleeves.

“You look ridiculous,” he eventually decided, a fair assessment if ever there was one.

Harry’s grin only widened, possibly because he had noticed the smile twitching at the corner of Merlin’s own mouth. While Harry certainly cut a dashing figure dressed in a bespoke suit, there was something about seeing him in casual clothes—and absurd ones at that—that Merlin found endearingly irresistible, a treat that few people were permitted to experience.

Shaking his head in fond exasperation, Merlin leaned in for a kiss, partly as a distraction technique, but mostly because he just couldn’t resist. He broke away abruptly, however, when Harry tried to slip something onto his head.

“I’m not wearing that!” He backed up, out of arm’s reach, glaring at the offending object in Harry’s hand.

Harry pouted. Actually fucking _pouted_. “Please?”

“No.”

“If you wear it, I’ll go and fetch you a drink.”

Merlin was not going to be so easily swayed. “No.”

“The single malt?”

“No.”

Harry produced his ace. “And let you watch _Doctor Who_.”

“Fine,” Merlin growled, defeated. “Give it here.”

Delighted, Harry ignored Merlin’s outstretched hand and placed the Santa hat atop Merlin’s head himself, oblivious to the scowl he was receiving. The white fur trim tickled Merlin’s ears and did nothing to endear him to his new headwear.

“Perfect,” Harry proclaimed, his hands framing Merlin’s face, thumbs gently brushing across his cheekbones, eye soft and warm. Merlin had never been quite sure what to do with compliments he didn’t believe he warranted, so he playfully batted at Harry, shooing him from the kitchen.

“Away with you.”

Expertly evading Merlin’s attempts to get rid of him, Harry swept in for a kiss—intended or not, his lips found Merlin’s nose—before he finally left with a victorious strut.

 _Daft sod_.

* * * *

“So what do you think of the new Doctor?” The credits were coming to a close but Harry didn’t move, perfectly happy to remain right where he was, nestled into Merlin’s side on the sofa. Merlin had no complaints.

“On first impressions, I think she’ll be great.” Merlin appreciated Harry taking an interest even though he only ever watched because he knew how much Merlin enjoyed sci-fi. He’d even kept his promise and refrained from interrupting as he was wont to do.

Now, he nodded in agreement, silent as he mulled over his own thoughts on the subject. “I was rather hoping they’d bring back David Tennant.”

“Only because you fancy him.”

“Hmn.” Harry didn’t deny it, and Merlin resigned himself to whatever teasing he was about to suffer. “It must be the accent.”

“You know he dropped his accent for _Who_?”

“Oh?” Harry knew that; Merlin vividly recalled having mentioned it as a point of interest when Peter Capaldi had been cast in the role. Perhaps he’d forgotten, or not really taken it in, but Merlin knew better than to give Harry Hart the benefit of the doubt. His air of innocence wasn’t to be trusted. “Then I must be thinking of that other programme he did.”

Merlin snorted. “Sure you are.”

“Well, you’re one to talk,” Harry protested, poking Merlin in the stomach. “I know you’re harbouring a secret crush on Daniel Craig.”

“I am not!”

Harry was smiling, infuriatingly satisfied with himself. “I saw your jaw drop when he came out of the water in _Casino Royale _.”__

__Thank Christ Merlin wasn’t prone to blushing. Still, he refused to look at Harry’s smug face._ _

__“Perhaps he reminds you of someone?” Harry continued, thoughtful. “Another ruggedly handsome super-spy extraordinaire?”_ _

__“If by that you mean a reckless idiot who throws himself into peril at every available opportunity, then yes.”_ _

__The pout was back, but this time Merlin relented immediately, before Harry could begin a true sulk. “And who is also incredibly handsome,” he conceded._ _

__Harry still didn’t look quite appeased, eyeing Merlin with open scepticism. “Me or Craig?”_ _

__It was impossible not to laugh, so Merlin didn’t even attempt to resist. “You, you soft git,” he confirmed, and dragged Harry back to him._ _

__Harry settled back into place against Merlin, offering up no protest when Merlin’s fingers found their way into his hair, carding through the loose curls that, for once, he hadn't bothered to tame._ _

__Merlin loved these moments, when there was nothing making demands on their time and expertise, no life-or-death situations fraught with tension, nothing more pressing than canine Hamish’s need for a walk, and he was free to just enjoy Harry’s company, relish in the warm weight pressed to him, and marvel that they were here at all._ _

__That they both knew not to take it for granted made it all the more precious._ _

__He was allowed to savour the quiet a little while longer before Harry, clearly having stayed still long enough, shifted a little to prop his chin on Merlin’s shoulder, gazing at him in hopeful appeal. “May I open my present now?”_ _

__“What makes you think I’ve got you a present?”_ _

__“Because I’ve been a good boy?”_ _

__Harry’s doleful expression was so accomplished it might have affected a lesser man. Or one lacking Merlin’s thirty-odd years’ acquaintance with him and his idiosyncrasies. Merlin, however, merely raised an eyebrow. “That’s debatable.”_ _

__Harry slapped a hand to his heart, affecting a wounded air. Merlin rolled his eyes, wondering just what it was about the holidays that turned Harry into such a child._ _

__With a put-upon sigh, Merlin gave in, cutting short the dramatics before they got out of hand. He dislodged Harry so he could haul himself up and fetch the gift he’d hidden away in a secret spot weeks ago. He was fairly certain Harry had already sniffed it out, but it didn’t really matter. A material present could never convey the full extent of his affection, nor hold the significance of the myriad memories that bound them together._ _

__The true gift was the life they shared, and that was something for which Merlin would be eternally grateful._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 'Step Into Christmas' by Elton John. Who else?


End file.
